


Choke Him

by baileyjoy3



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Emetophobia, Human After All, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guy-Manuel, come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Him

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to carrie and heather for betaing <3 true baes
> 
> based on a gif from frenchrobotporn on tumblr. best blog for this kind of thing. they tagged it as human after all era and i wholly agreed. so! basically sex to destress without the sex just kinda mutual masturbation.
> 
> PLEASE HEAD THE EMETOPHOBIA WARNING. no one throws up but guy does some grows spitting and feels like he's going to gag a lot. i know some people aren't into that like i am so please be careful if you aren't sure. it's not overly detailed like a could have been, but i didn't want to gross everyone out. sorry for being a little kinky.
> 
> <3 enjoy!

Thomas has moods. Weird, bizarre moods that Guy takes with a pinch of salt and never to heart. They have very stressful lives and he understands the need to exert some kind of control on the situation. They’ve both always been control freaks on their music, Thomas even more so than Guy. With the stress of producing Human After All, and finally getting out to the public, to stare down handfuls of bad reviews with comments like ‘rushed’ and ‘not as good as expected’ Guy is even more sympathetic to Thomas’ needs. People are cruel and misunderstanding at the best of times, and Guy wants to do whatever he can to get Thomas’ mind off of the whole ordeal.

“Do these people even listen to the music? Or do they just sit and compare it to Discovery every chance they get?”

Guy shrugs empathetically and Thomas exhales, running his hands through his curls before tossing the magazine onto the table. Guy watches him as Thomas stands, pacing off a bit before returning to the table. Despite the fact that the album is selling well all over the world, Thomas is still upset by the whole ordeal. Sure, they made it in six weeks, and it’s shorter than Homework or Discovery, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good. Thomas would never let them put out something they didn’t think was good. They were happy with it, so they let it out.

“I promise you they’ll change their minds, Thom, we just have to show them.”

That isn’t what he wants to hear and blows a raspberry into the air at Guy’s suggestion. Guy sighs, defeated at this point. There are no words to please Thomas at this point, and Guy knows he just needs to wait until Thomas asks for him to provide a solution. It generally works like this; Thomas gets upset, Guy offers consolation, Thomas rejects it and offers something else to fix the problem. Guy swallows and crosses his arms, tapping his foot.

Thomas sucks in a breath and then exhales loudly out his nose, standing again and wandering off toward their bedroom. Guy feels something stir in his stomach and ducks his head at the thought. It really isn’t his fault that Thomas likes sex when he’s stressed. Guy isn’t greedy or constantly asking for it, but when they work, it gets less frequent. Having spent the last six weeks on an album, doing press for it, and now stressing about reviews, their sex life hasn’t been as lively as it had been before.

“Guy-Manuel, come here.”

Guy’s stomach surges again at the use of his full name (well, close enough) and he jumps to his feet, chasing after Thomas perhaps a bit too eagerly. He stops in the doorway, waiting for further instruction, bouncing a bit on his toes. Thomas turns about to face him before dipping his chin a bit. Guy does as instructed, moving to stand in front of Thomas easily, his hands reaching out to rub his sides. The sigh he gets in response makes a tiny smile curl on his lips. He likes to please him, to make him relax and unwind. Thomas does so much for them, and Guy enjoys returning the favor. Especially when Thomas is in a mood.

Guy won’t lie, but Thomas performs better when he’s got a goal in mind. His hands settle on Guy’s shoulders and Guy lifts his head to look up at him, chewing the inside of his lip. Thomas squeezes gently and Guy knows what’s coming. Thomas always tries to be nice about it and Guy just wants him to do it. But there is some kind of consent here, too. This is Thomas’ way of asking permission for the sins he’s about to commit.

Thomas shoves then, pushing down on Guy’s shoulders so his feet fall out from under him and he lands hard on his knees. Guy tilts his head back again to look up at him, dropping his hands down to his side. Thomas doesn’t like to be touched like this. It is for him and all for him, and Guy isn’t allowed to touch or enjoy. Although the issue with that is that Guy usually gets hard from this anyway. Thomas is very caring afterwards in getting him off.

“Take your clothes off,” Thomas hums, tone rather flat. Controlling, lacking a stutter, and overall powerful. Guy shivers and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing his hair over his shoulder in the process so it’s out of his face. He squirms out of his jeans and underwear and when he looks up again, Thomas has pulled off his own shirt, leaving him standing in only his jeans. Guy feels his mouth grow wet with desire for what’s waiting for him behind the fabric. Thomas dissipates the mystery soon enough, flicking open the button of his pants before tugging the zipper down. He pushes them open a bit, but doesn’t pull them down.

He’s hard in his underwear and Guy leans forward, mouthing the outline of his cock. Thomas’ hand grabs for his hair and yanks him back, his face hard and steely. Guy opens his mouth with a whine and Thomas tugs on his hair again.

“Keep your hands to yourself and leave your mouth open,” he orders, voice shaking but not stuttering. Guy knows he’s got him excited now and nods his head, the picture of good behavior. He opens his mouth like Thomas had asked and sticks his tongue out ‘ahh’ing as he does. Thomas’ brows narrow in the beginnings of a scowl and Guy retracts it, dipping his head in apology. This is for Thomas, he reminds himself; he is not to mess around, despite what he wants.

Thomas’ hand in his hair loosens a bit, but still holds tight enough to be controlling. It slides around to the back of his skull, the other joining in to pull Guy closer. Guy leans in as he is moved, watching the distance between his mouth and Thomas’ still clothed cock shrink. Finally, Thomas pulls one hand off to push his boxers down under his balls, freeing his cock and Guy groans, his body surging with pleasure that makes him shiver. Thomas takes proper advantage of this and presses his head forward, forcing Guy to take his cock in his mouth.

Guy sucks immediately, moving back and forth in the space Thomas has given him, doing his best to avoid choking. He can feel Thomas’ gaze on him, watching as he moves. Guy’s throat works to swallow the fluid leaking from Thomas’ cock and his own building saliva. His eyes fall shut and he curls his lips over his teeth, leaning in more to take Thomas deeper down his throat. This earns him a reward and Thomas groans, much to Guy’s delight.

He shuts his eyes then, feeling Thomas’ fingers curl in his hair, holding him tight. Guy moves back a bit, inhaling through his nose and before he gets the chance to swallow again, Thomas pushes him forward. Guy’s throat makes a weird, wet noise, and his eyes sting, his cheeks stretched and his throat pressed against. He can’t stop it though and he doesn’t want to. As long as he forces himself away before anything dangerous happens he’ll be fine.

Thomas isn’t pushing back at him yet, so Guy is fine, doing what he can like this, letting Thomas move him back and forth. Guy’s body adjusts slowly to the back and forth Thomas is serving to him, finding Thomas’ tempo and taking advantage of the times his cock isn’t all the way down Guy’s throat. He swallows when he gets the chance, but Thomas is still easily leaking precum into him. Eventually, Guy has to swallow when Thomas is pressed against the back of his throat. The liquid nearly makes him gag but Thomas moans at the feeling of Guy’s body moving around him and he thrusts forward.

Guy lurches a bit, trying to pull back. He gets enough distance to inhale properly and get some air again, forcing himself to swallow again. Thomas doesn’t appreciate this though and quickly pulls him forward and Guy pinches his eyes shut tighter. It hurts a bit now, but Thomas moans again, his voice shakier this time. Guy gets a little ‘yeah’ for his efforts, breathless and loving. Guy forces himself past his fear and Thomas yanks him forward again, thrusting into his mouth. He knows Thomas is close to cumming and tries to relax further. If he can last until he cums then he’ll be fine.

“Guy, Guy, _merde_ ,” Thomas prattles, his hips gaining momentum. Guy holds his breath, swallowing the best he can. It hurts, it really hurts, but Thomas is getting off and Guy can’t deny that he’s hard. Thomas gasps, his breathing stuttering a bit and Guy opens his eyes, catches sight of muscles working in Thomas’ stomach, and prepares himself.

It doesn’t surprise him when Thomas cums, deep in his throat, pulling him forward as he thrust into him. Guy swallows and swallows as best he can, forcing his throat to work but it’s not having it. He struggles in Thomas’ hold and when his hands loosen, Guy yanks his head away. He coughs, gasping for air as the mess in his mouth spills from his lips. He spits onto the floor, scrunching up his face in disgust. He forgets how much Thomas actually cums and the fact he can rarely swallow it. Even when Thomas just cums on his tongue, it shoots back into his throat and he has to spit it out. This is messy and puke-worthy, but Guy finally swallows properly, catching his breath and spitting again just to be safe.

“Sorry,” Thomas supplies nervously. Guy catches him biting his lip and he smiles, spit running down his chin. It’s a disgusting mixture of saliva and cum and when Guy licks his lips to taste it, he can actually swallow it this time. He lifts his head toward Thomas who is bending down now, getting onto his own knees. He leans toward Guy, kissing his lower lip, reaching for his cock, practically begging for forgiveness at this point.

Guy laughs and returns Thomas’ kiss, leaning to give him a full one, humming against his lips when he’s touched. “You don’t have to; this was for you.” Thomas shakes his head and simply presses their lips together again, humming softly. “Do you feel better at least?” Guy muses, laughing again when Thomas nods, licking at his lips, tasting himself and then pulling a face.

“I get why you don’t swallow,” he mutters, sending Guy into another fit of laughter. Thomas kisses him again, fumbling for his cock once more. Guy’s breath hitches when he gives it a proper stroke, dry and a little messy with precum, but still good. Thomas’ mutters an ‘I love you’ into the corner of his mouth, mouthing at his lips, encouraging him into letting him jerk him off. Guy sighs back at him, turning his head to get a kiss.

“Don’t worry about what they say, Thom. It doesn’t matter,” he finishes his words in Thomas’ mouth, curling his tongue around his own, shutting his eyes as he leans in. Thomas keeps pulling on his cock, whispering encouragements to him when they split, kissing his jaw and cheeks, biting at his chin. Guy whines softly, his brows furrowing. That feeling in his stomach is surging again and he gasps.

Thomas nips at him, chuckling as Guy jerks a bit, setting his forehead on Thomas’ shoulder, rolling his hips into Thomas’ hand. It’s too soon for him to cum but it feels so good and Thomas already came so he might as well just get it over with. He whines again, his stomach clenching as he gasps another time.

“Thom- fuck, please-” Thomas squeezes him a bit and tugs again and Guy cries out when he cums, moaning lowly. Thomas collects it all into his hand and wipes it off on the leg of his jeans, lifting his shoulder a bit to have Guy pick his head up. Guy leans into him, kissing him again and sucking on his lips. Thomas chuckles back at him, wrapping an arm around his back, petting his shoulders and spine. Guy moans again, tilting his head against Thomas’, still shivering from his orgasm.

“We have a photo shoot in the morning you know?” Thomas hums, patting his back gently. Guy snorts and shoves at him, flopping against him then. Thomas laughs another time and kisses his neck. Guy rolls his eyes then and shakes his head. He’s done his job effectively. Thomas is happy, relaxed, and in love with Guy like he should be. That’s all that matters to Guy. Thomas kisses his neck again, murmuring another quiet confession that makes Guy hum in happiness and kiss his cheek.

**  
**All’s well that ends well.


End file.
